


Ayako Joins Discord

by WaitingForJudgment



Series: SPR Joins Discord [7]
Category: Ghost Hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitingForJudgment/pseuds/WaitingForJudgment
Summary: Ayako istiredof being laughed at...
Series: SPR Joins Discord [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826725
Kudos: 5





	Ayako Joins Discord

**Author's Note:**

> This is a challenge from my GH discord. To write how a GH character finds the Discord channel. The channel is amazing and if you want to join us you are more than welcome.
> 
> We have GH and general chats, here is the link if you want it: https://discord.gg/ZytnrQf

“So,” a voice behind her sniggered. “You’re a priestess, huh?”

Ayako straightened her spine. Turning, she saw the intern looking at her with a smirk on his face.

“I am,” she replied. “I’m also a medical professional who knows how to dispose of a body.”

She raised an eyebrow at the now quailing intern. She let out a sniff and walked away. Taking care to maintain a calm facade, inside she was _seething_.

 _When I find whoever began those stories, I’m going to make_ them _disappear!_

If it wasn’t bad enough that she was not fodder for fiction, the fact that she was depicted as a useless priestess overconfident in her abilities made it worse.

The snickers that followed her as she worked made her blood boil. Tossing her hair, she continued her path. _She_ knew her abilities. Who cares what narrow minded simpletons thought.

When her path brought her into a courtyard, she moved to the Maple tree and leaned against it. As she drew comfort from it’s quiet murmurings, she felt strengthened to face the rest of the fools.

Stepping away from the tree, she stopped when she heard her name mentioned on the other side.

“Did you hear Matsuzaki-sensei hunts _ghosts_ in her spare time?” a nurse laughed to her friend.

The other woman laughed, “Yeah. More importantly, have you seen those stories about her with the Monk?”

Ayako froze. _What?_

“Oh yeah,” said the nurse. “The sexual tension between those too is _intense_.”

Ayako felt her face heat. Storming out of the courtyard, she stomped to her office. Locking the door, she sat at her computer and created a browser search for SPR fiction.

She sat there trembling as hit after hit pulled up on her screen. _This is crazy_.

A knock on her door startled her. Exiting the program, she gave herself a shake to regain her composure. Time to get back to work.

Later that night, she sat on her lounge at home; glass of wine in hand. She looked over at her laptop and sighed. Setting down her glass, she picked up the laptop and found the site with the SPR stories.

Clicking through various stories, she found one that focused on her and the monk. As she read through the fic, she reached over for the glass of wine. _I’m going to need this._ Taking a large gulp of wine, she braced herself for the rest of the fic.

An hour later and another bottle of wine, she found herself reading a Mai/Naru fic. Laughing at the image of Mai pouring cold tea on the narcissist’s head, she almost missed the note below.

 _For anyone who is interested in joining a discord channel full of GH fans having fun, here is the link:_ <https://discord.gg/ZytnrQf>

Bolstered by wine and filled with curiosity, Ayako clicked the link.

Grumbling to herself about needed to download programs and create accounts, she finally got to the _username_ section of the program.

Sniggering drunkenly to herself, she filled in the section.

-> **earthboundspirit** just slid into the server.


End file.
